¿Como seria la cita de Fudo y Endo?
by saramandyester
Summary: ¿Habeis pensado alguna vez como seria la cita de esta pareja? ¿Acabaria bien, o mal? ¡Descubridlo!


_**¿Como seria la cita de Fudo y Endo?**_

One-chot yaoi de Fudo y Endo de como seria su cita, desde mi punto de vista. ¿Como terminara?

¡Descubridlo!

_Aviso: Fudo y Endo no se conocen para nada (creo que si se conocieran no habrian aceptado la cita), y es una cita a ciegas hecha por los amigos de cada uno._

* * *

><p>Endo se encontraba sentado en la mesa para dos entre el centro del restaurante, esperando solo a su cita a ciegas. Se suponia que tenian que estar ambos a las 10:00 para comer algo mientras se conocian y hablaban, pero el otro se retraso veinte minutos, por lo menos esos eran los minutos que se retraso la ultima vez que Endo miro su reloj.<p>

**Endo: **¡Media hora! -Se sorprendio mirando otra vez su reloj.

De repente se oyo un timbrecito de la puerta, lo que quiere decir que alguien entro. Endo miro esperanzado la puerta, esperando que fuera su acompañante. Le avisaron de que seria una especie de bola de billar con un mechon y ojos verdes. Endo se alegro cuando vio a un tio con un mechon en la cabeza cerrando la puerta. El recien llegado vestis una chaqueta de cuero y unos pantalones vaqueros, e iba con las manos en los bolsillos mientras escuchaba musica de un mp3. Endo al ver aquello carraspeo y le llamo.

**Endo: **¡¿Fudo? -Le llamo recordando el nombre que le habian dicho sus amigos.

El llamado le miro y Endo, aunque se quedo un poco prendado por sus ojos verdes le saludo con la mano.

**Fudo: **Ah. -Se dijo un poco indiferente. -(Con que este es el tio... Bueno, si pillo cacho como me han prometido...)

Fudo se acerco a la mesa y separo la silla para sentarse, pero hizo mucho ruido porque era un bruto y no podia controlar el sonido con la musica de los auriculares, asi que muchos miraron a donde venia el ruido. Endo los miro avergonzado, pero Fudo se sento sin echar cuenta de nada. En cuanto se sento Endo se dispuso a hablar.

**Endo: **¿Te podrias quitar los auriculares? -Le pregunto amablemente y con voz alta.

**Fudo: **¿Por que? -Pregunto algo molesto.

**Endo:** Pues para que podamos hablar...

**Fudo:** Por si no lo has notado, estamos hablando y no me los he quitado.

**Endo:** Ya, pero es que estas casi gritando.

**Fudo:** Oh, claro. -Admitio mirando a las demas personas mientras se los quitaba.

Cogio de su bolsillo el mp3 para apagarlo, pero a Endo le entro la curiosidad.

**Endo:** ¿Que escuchabas?

**Fudo:** Esto. -Respondio dandole uno de los auriculares.

Endo lo cogio y se lo puso en el oido. Escucho un grito, despues unas guitarras y baterias, y la misma voz del grito, en el mismo tono, cantando... era Heavy metal. Se quedo serio escuchando aquello.

**Fudo:** ¿Te gusta?

**Endo:** Emmm... Si... -Mintio. -Pero no es mi estilo... -Dijo devolviendole lo prestado.

**Fudo:** ¿Cual es tu estilo? -Pregunto apagando el aparato, y despues, volviendolo a meter en el bolsillo del pantalon.

**Endo:** Pues... -Iba a continuar, pero el camarero le interrumpio.

**Camarero:** ¿Ya puedo tomar nota? -Pregunto dirigiendose a Endo.

**Endo:** Si, ya estamos todos.

**Fudo:** ¿Como? -Pregunto sin saber de que hablaban.

**Endo:** Es que cuando llegue a las 10:00 se creia que venia solo... -Empezo a explicar.

**Fudo:** ¡Espera, espera, espera! ¿Has venido a las diez en punto? -Pregunto muy sorprendido.

**Endo:** ¬¬U Habia que venir a esa hora, Fudo...

**Fudo:** ¿Y cuanto he tardado? -Miro su reloj -¡Ostia, media hora! Bueno, da igual...

**Camarero:** ¿Puedo tomar nota ya? -Pregunto ya algo impacientado.

Endo iba ha hablar, pero Fudo se adelanto.

**Fudo:** Tio, tranquilizate, que estamos hablando. Vas a espantar a los clientes y te van a despedir como sigas asi. -En ese momento cogio la carta para ver el menu. -Ademas, el cliente siempre tiene la razon...

**Camarero:** Pe-pe-pero... ¡Si es usted el que...!

**Fudo:** Hala, ya me he decidido. -Dijo soltando la carta por la mesa. -Tomare el plato que incluye todos los tipos de sushi, ¿pagas tu, no? -Pregunto mirando a Endo.

**Endo:** Supongo que si... Bueno, yo tomare...

**Fudo:** Lo compartiremos. -Dijo mirando al camarero.

**Endo:** Eh... vale. Para beber tomare agua.

**Fudo:** Yo una cerveza.

**Camarero:** De acuerdo, se lo traere en cuanto este preparado. -Concluyo cogiendo las cartas.

**Fudo:** Estaria bueno que no fuera asi.

**Camarero:** (Paciencia, paciencia... Solo vendra esta noche...) -Intento auto calmarse mentalmente.

**Endo:** Oye, este sitio esta bien, ¿por que no venimos mas veces?

**Fudo:** Bueno, el servicio no es muy bueno, pero...

**Camarero:** (¡¿Como que ''el servicio no es muy bueno''...? Sera... Aich... Ojala que diga que no...)

**Fudo:** Si, ¿por que no?

**Camarero:** ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -Dijo mientras levantaba los brazos corriendo a la cocina.

Endo miro al camarero, y despues, con el ceño fruncido, volvio a mirar a Fudo.

**Endo:** ¿Que le pasara?

**Fudo:** Ni idea... Oye, tu todavia no me has respondido a mi pregunta.

**Endo:** Ah, si. -Se quedo pensativo. -Mmm... Me gustan muchos tipos: Pop, hip hop...

**Fudo:** Interesante. -Dijo ironico e indiferente.

**Endo:** Y, a parte de la musica, ¿que mas cosas te gustan?

**Fudo:** El futbol.

**Endo:** ¡A mi tambien! Yo soy portero.

**Fudo:** Yo centrocampista, y soy el mejor. -Dijo con aire chulo.

**Endo:** ¿Te lo dicen mucho?

**Fudo:** No, yo me doy cuenta.

**Endo:** ¿Y como te has dado cuenta?

**Fudo:** Ja, muy facil. -Dijo todavia mas chulito. -Yo se que lo importante es ganar, por eso hago tan buenas estrategias. Ts, si soy estratega de mi equipo y todo. -Dijo ya tan chulito que, de no ser por su discurso, habria oido como entre tosidos los mas cercanos a su mesa decian disimuladamente: '' Chulito gilipoyas...''. -E incluso venderia mi alma al diablo si es necesario... aunque eso ya lo he hecho...

Ahora otra gente, que habia oido su ultima frase, miraron la mesa con cara de ''este tio esta zumbao...''

**Endo:** ¬¬U Claro... Pero yo creo que en realidad no hay que ganar, si te gusta tienes que divertirte con ello, y para mejorar: ¡Entrenar cada dia!

**Fudo:** Ya... ¿Cada dia del año?

**Endo:** Si se puede, si.

**Fudo:** Aja... Picao... -Dijo lo ultimo mas para si mas que para Endo.

**Endo:** ¿Perdona?

**Fudo:** No, nada... Mira, ya traen la comida.

Un camarero distinto (el otro se habria ido) les trajo un gran plato con varias variedades dde pescado y las bebidas.

**Endo:** Gracias. Mm... ¡A comer!

**Fudo:** Tranquilo, no te ilusiones tanto, que solo es pescado crudo.

**Endo:** Es que tengo hambre...

Empezaron a comer y despues de un cuarto de hora habian acabado.

**Endo:** Bueno, ya esta. Estaba muy rico. -Dijo limpiandose con una servilleta.

**Fudo:** Los he comido mejores. -Dijo para despues limpiarse al igual que Endo. -¿Y cuando vamos al baño?

**Endo:** ¿A-al baño? -Pregunto muy extrañado, pensando lo peor.

**Fudo:** Si, me dijeron que habria sexo.

Endo se quedo boquiabierto, pero Fudo penso lo que no era.

**Fudo:** Si no quieres en el baño podemos ir a otro sitio.

Endo seguia boquiabierto.

**Fudo:** ¿Quieres que sea en mi casa? -Endo no respondia. -¿Tio? ¡Tio! -Dijo al final moviendolo por el brazo.

Endo salio de su shock. En ese momento cogio su chaqueta mientras se ponia de pie.

**Endo:** Mira, yo ahora mismo estoy sorprendido porque mi me dijeron una cosa totalmente diferente, o yo lo quise entender asi... La cuestion es que yo no venia a eso, asi que adios.

Seguidamente se fue rapidamente a la barra, pago el plato y se fue.

**Endo:** (Encima que he tenido que aguantar a este chiflado, queria que... Aj... ¡¿Pero que me han encasquetado...?) -Pensaba mientras se iba a casa.

Fudo, por el contrario, se quedo pensativo un segundo.

**Fudo:** Bueno, soy bisexual.

Fudo trago un ultimo trago de su cerveza y se largo del local, pero no a su casa como Endo, si no a ligar con lo que se le pasara por delante.

Pronto vio a una y la siguio.

* * *

><p>Espero que este bien. Por si quereis saber cual de las tres (porque somos tres en la cuenta) lo ha inventado, he sido yo, Ester.<p>

Y, por favor...

¡Dejad reviews si os ha gustado ;D!


End file.
